Unexpected Love
by ja.amos.31
Summary: I've heard stories of girls getting involved with older men some last other don't. I never thought it would be me who would find herself in one. But life never turns out the way you plan it never goes the way you want. Love is love, forbidden or not. all human
1. Chapter 1

**1**

_I've heard stories of girls getting involved with older men some last other don't. I never thought it would be me who would find herself in one either. But life never turns out the way you plan it never goes the way you want. Love is love, forbidden or not._

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

"Ugh," I grumbled as I rolled out of bed and hit my alarm clock effectively shutting it off. I made my way to the bathroom I shared with Charlie.

Charlie and my mother purchased this house together before I was born, I liked the house it was cute. I did however hate one part of it, the kitchen and not because I couldn't cook because I could I was really good at it. No I hated it because when I was two my mother had attempted to add a bit of color to it and painted it bright yellow. Like puke inducing bright yellow. Shortly after this however she left us claiming she wasn't happy and didn't want to be a mother anymore. Well when Charlie told the story he left out the part about her not wanting to be a mother, but I remember because I was an exceptionally bright kid. So I can remember things from when I was 18 months old. I would never tell Charlie that I knew though, he would hate himself. I knew he only left it out so that I wouldn't hate her but I do I hate her. The last time I heard from her I was 11 she sent me a red headed glass doll about a week later I claimed the wind from my open window had blown it off the shelf and it broke. Charlie had looked at the window then down at the doll then said well clean it up just make sure nothing else that is breakable is near the edge. He knew I had dropped it on purpose it had been a nice sunny day no breeze but he knew I hated the doll I didn't like any doll this one in particular.

I turned off the shower and wrapped my towel around me and went back to my room to get ready. I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans a white cami tank top and one of Charlie's old flannel shirts that I rolled up to my elbows. I pulled on my converse high tops and grabbed my book bag and went out to my truck. It was a Saturday I was babysitting for Edward Cullen his wife died a few years ago leaving him with three small kids under the age of 5 I had started babysitting about a year ago. The man worked crazy hours and I was always willing to help. He paid me way more then I deserve but I couldn't turn him down. I did once, I refused his money the hurt he got in his eyes made me change my mind in an instant and I took the money making his face go from hurt to relief just as fast.

I pulled into his long drive and parked in front of his house, it was huge maybe too big for him and his kids but it had been a gift from his father and he like me couldn't refuse. I walked up the porch steps and let myself in he had insisted I start doing this shortly after I started babysitting.

I was instantly bombarded by three very squishy kids. I looked down to see Emmett attached to my left leg Alice on my right leg and Jasper hanging back just a bit. Out of the three he was the shyest Emmett and Alice are the oldest they are twins then there is Jasper he's the youngest he, I would have to say is my favorite although I wouldn't voice that out loud. Emmett and Alice both had black hair and in the sunlight it had tints of red in it, Jasper however had cute dirty blond curls just like his mother's but what I loved most about their looks was their eyes they all had their fathers eyes a bright emerald green that could reach your soul.

As I was taking them in making sure they weren't sad today, I saw Edward coming down the stairs. I immediately looked up transfixed, I don't really know when it happened but sometime in the last year I had started to have this attraction to him that I didn't understand it made no sense he was 25 years old for Pete sake. But I fought it as best I could there were times where I fantasized a lot about things I could do to him.

I shook the thoughts out of my head just as he reached me, "So Bella I have to pull a double today we are starting our new interns."

He was an attending pediatric surgeon at Seattle General. At first I didn't understand why he drove 3 hours to work but then my best friend Rosalie had told me his wife had died giving birth to Jasper at the hospital here in Forks. Once I understood I didn't think about it anymore. I think though that that is why Jasper was my favorite. I never knew their mother but from the pictures I've seen of her she was beautiful.

"That's fine so I should expect you home around 1ish?" I said as I pried Emmett off my leg (Alice had since let go and was playing with her dolls in the corner.)

"Yeah maybe sooner if it's slow, I have several surgeries scheduled most of the morning but then after it's just post ops and the occasional emergency surgery." He grabbed his keys then paused, "I don't really have to pull a double but I like to be there when we bring in new interns."

"No problem, I got things under control here." I said giving him a smile

"Yeah you always do, they love you, you know that?"

"What's not to love? I'm freakin awesome!" I responded making him laugh

I noticed he's been doing a lot of that lately I wonder what was causing it. Oh well, I thought as I watched him walk out the door. As soon as it was shut I turned to the kids, "So who wants pancakes?"

There was aloud chorus of mes and yeas, so I made my way to the kitchen I looked back to see them trailing behind me like little ducks. I couldn't resist I took out my phone then switched the camera to the front view then making sure the four of us were all in it I snapped the picture. It was perfect. I locked my phone then slid it into my pocket I would send that to Edward later when I know he's not driving.

Soon pancakes were made and gone and a mess was in their place, all three kids where covered in syrup and in Alice's case peanut butter and syrup. On the counter was a thick layer of syrup as well. Before I let them get up I quickly wiped up the counter then their hands the rest would have to come off in the tub.

"Alright you three tubby time, let's go."

I unhooked Jasper from his highchair as Alice and Emmett hopped down and then followed me up to the bathroom.

"Alright what color do you guys want today I think its Jasper's turn to pick?" I asked as I opened their color tablets.

Alice and Emmett both got pouty looks on their faces, "You guys got to pick the last two nights it's Jasper's turn," I turned to Jasper, and showed him the chart I made up for him being two he didn't know his colors all that well so this helped, "Jasper what color do you want?"

He pointed to the color blue, "But he always picks blue," Emmett whined, "He never picks a fun color like me or Alice."

"If you guys whine I'll let him pick all week long." I said looking down at them

As soon as I said it they shut their mouths tight this was one of their favorite things to do they wouldn't risk not being able to do it. I started the water and dropped in a few blue tablets then started helping them get out of their jammies. Once they were all in the tub I washed their hair and bodies I always did it first the sooner they got it out of the way the sooner I would dump in their toys.

The day had been eventful I had put the kids down about an hour ago and now I was sitting on the floor in front of the couch headphones in and doing homework.

As I did my homework I thought about the kids. They were good kids never gave me any trouble. I thought back to the bath this morning and how Emmett had said Jasper always picks blue as I thought about that I stood up to go get myself some juice as I passed one of the tables I noticed a picture of Lauren Edwards wife. I knew it was there but something had caught my eye, I lifted it up to look at it and it hit me. He isn't picking blue because it's the only one he knows which is what I had originally thought he was picking blue because Blue was the color of her eyes. I looked at the picture for a moment longer before I started to tear up then put the picture down. I couldn't stop thinking about how sweet yet sad that was. I decided to push it out of my mind. I got my juice then went to finish my homework. I was glad this was my last semester, high school bored me, I was getting straight A's and was in all honors classes and because of the honors classes I had to go to school in Aberdeen they didn't offer Honors classes for all the subjects I was taking here in our small town of forks just for English and history.

When my dad had found this out he had enrolled me in Aberdeen high school, normally they don't allow this but my dad being a chief of police they allowed it. It was there that I had met Rosalie. It was freshmen year we were both new to the school district she had just moved to forks from California, and like me was an honor student but unlike me her parents had to pay a huge fee to get her in. But even thought we were so different we have been best friends since.

She knows everything about me (Including my attraction to Edward), and I know everything about her. She is the oldest of 5 and I'm an only child but she says I'm her sister. I smiled when I remembered her calling me that for the first time,

"Bella," Rosalie said as I sat down next to her in trig, "I think you need to be my sister."

"What are you talking about?" I asked really confused

"Well you have your dad and your mom's a bitch but you have no siblings. I'll be your sister."

She had said it so seriously that I just had to agree with her and since then we were sisters.

That was middle of freshman year.

"What are you smiling about?" Edwards soft voice asked from the door way.

I was startled so bad I threw the books I was stacking at him. I'm not the strongest person but if you scare me, I will suddenly become She-Ra.

"Oh I didn't mean to scare you I just got home and you seemed so in the zone I couldn't help but admire it." He said as he stooped to help me gather my books.

"It's fine," I said as I picked up my BioCem book, "and yes I was in the zone," I paused and looked at the clock, "Yeah I finished a lot sooner than I thought I would.

We cleaned up the books in silence, the last book was my trig book we both reached for it at the same time and his hand brushed against mine I pulled away at the sudden contact but what surprised me the most was the feeling I got at his touch.

It was like my body was electrified but not painfully it felt amazing. But I have to ignore that he is so much older than me. I snatched up the book then shoved it into my bag with the rest.

"Well it's late I should go," I said as I zipped up the bag I made the mistake of looking into his eyes, "But maybe I should stay the night I have to be here early tomorrow as well not worth the trip there and back.'

My voice sounded like I was out of breath, my heart was going a mile a minute, and I felt hot and tingly all over.

He reached over and slid the bag off my shoulder then reached into my back pocket and grabbed my phone. He tapped a few keys then set it down on the table by now we were inches from each other.

"You are beautiful Bella, why have I not seen this before?" He said sounding just as breathless as I was

"Maybe for the same reason I was forcing myself to ignore my attraction towards you." I said as we continued to move closer.

He didn't seem surprised by my revelation, he actually seemed delighted. Now we were so close that we could hold up a magazine between the two of us. Slowly he raised his hand to my cheek, and before I knew it he was kissing me.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

_"You are beautiful Bella, why have I not seen this before?" He said sounding just as breathless as I was_

_"Maybe for the same reason I was forcing myself to ignore my attraction towards you." I said as we continued to move closer._

_He didn't seem surprised by my revelation, he actually seemed delighted. Now we were so close that we could hold up a magazine between the two of us. Slowly he raised his hand to my cheek, and before I knew it he was kissing me._

I don't know why but I was kissing him back first slowly then with more need and want. Our kiss was filled with desire, so much in fact that we got so lost in each other. He picked me up without breaking the kiss then carried me up to his room he laid me down on the bed and then removed his shirt. I moaned when I saw him without his shirt. Those abs that chest just intensified my desire for him; I slowly let my eyes wander down and stop at the waist of his jeans. I bit my bottom lip to keep from moaning even more. Suddenly he was kissing me again somehow I was able to get both my shirts off without breaking the kiss for very long he quickly undid his pant and lid them off leaving him in just his boxers. I groaned against his mouth when he ground his erection up against my center. Suddenly I couldn't take it any more I wanted him so bad. I broke the kiss stood up on the bed while he stayed on his knees and started to take off my pants. I guess he thought I was going to slow because suddenly I was back on the bed in only my bra he had taken my panties off with my pants. Even then there was too much fabric between us. He quickly rectified that taking off both my bra and his boxers. We lay there still kissing naked when I pushed away. He looked confused for a second till I looked him in his eyes.

"I'm a virgin," He looked unsure that he wanted to continue, "But I want this." I said quietly

That seemed to help him regain his confidence, "It's going to hurt if at any time you want me to stop you need to tell me right away." He looked me in my eyes and I nodded

He positioned himself in my opening without having to put my hand down there I could tell I was extremely wet.

He slowly pushed himself in until my barrier stopped him, "Bella are you sure you want me to do this?" He asked but we both knew the answer to this question.

"Edward I have wanted you for so long, if I'm going to do this I want it to be with you." I placed a hand on each side of his face and pulled his face to mine to kiss him again.

He pulled away to look me in the eyes then slowly he pulled back out leaving the tip in, he paused and I nodded. With my permission he thrusted hard and fast breaking my barrier and causing me to cry out in both pleasure and pain. He was going to pull out but I stopped him with a look.

"I'm okay just let it pass I'll be okay." He nodded and for the next few seconds we just stared into each other's eyes. It was so intimate, and it felt so right. He was propped up on his elbows both his thumbs stoking my cheeks, after a minute I was good to go so I nodded for him to continue.

He started out slow but soon his thrusts got quicker and harder and we were both moaning in pleasure with each thrust I would have to bite my lip to not cry out, it felt so good so right. The pleasure I was receiving was so intense that it just took over and suddenly I was on top. It slowed our momentum down but the pleasure I go from being on top intensified and I was quickly getting into a rhythm. I could tell that the pleasure was just as intense for him; we never broke eye contact which made this all the more intimate and amazing. As we both started to reach our climaxes he flipped us over so I was on bottom again he lifted one of my legs up and onto his shoulder while he took the other and wrapped it around his waist. And continued thrusting into me harder and faster, in this position he was hitting spots I didn't think possible. I could feel myself getting closer to the edge and I knew he was too.

He reached one hand down and rubbed my clit as he continued to thrust and I couldn't hold back anymore.

I tumbled over the edge, "EDWARD, FUCK ME!"

And seconds later he fell too, "FUCK, BELLA!"

He fell to the bed beside me and pulled me into him so my back was against his chest with one arm wrapped around me he used the other to pull a blanket over us. I felt as he kissed the spot just behind my ear and I smiled this was way better than any fantasy. I fell asleep in complete bliss.

"You had sex with him didn't you?!" Rose said as I walked up to her in school on Monday.

"God Rose can you be any louder I don't think the citizens of Russia heard you!" I said glaring at her, "But yes if you must know I did."

"Oh my Little sister isn't a virgin anymore, we must celebrate but first details." She was practically bouncing with glee.

"Well it will have to wait till after school." I said as I put my books away only keeping the books I would need for the next few classes

"Nope its field trip day remember we have a three hour bus ride to kill and I didn't bring my iPod."

Damn I forgot about the field trip I put my books back in my bag as she walked with me back to my truck so I could put my books away.

I can sense her vibrating with anticipation unlike me Rose has had sex before and she had asked me about a million times when I would do the deed I had just kept saying when the right guy came along and at the right time. When I had told her of my attraction to Edward she had insisted he was the one I had been waiting for, but I had insisted that I couldn't go for an older guy. But now I couldn't deny it Edward was the one.

On the bus I told her everything I told her about how it had started and I told her how amazing it was I told her how the kids had almost caught us because we overslept.

"Wait you guys overslept didn't he have to work yesterday?" she asked knowingly

"Um yeah we kind of woke up a few time to you know keep going. He was supposed to go in at 8 but realized he would never make it in so he called in." I said embarrassed.

She just grinned like a fool so I continued, "Anyways the kids had woken us up because his parents had come to take the kids for the day. He had forgotten they were going to be coming. I snuck into the guest bedroom with my clothes then came back out as if I had been in there all night."

"So you walk of shamed it into the next room, so lame I would have walked out of his room no shame what so ever."

"I know you would Rose, but you have to remember before Saturday night I was a virgin." She nodded and I continued, "So anyways we didn't fool anyone Emmett had already told him we had overslept because we were yelling at each other all night." She let out a loud laugh and half the bus looked back at us when they finally realized that we weren't going to explain they turned back around, "Rose it is so not that funny I was so embarrassed."

"But you have to admit it is kind of funny." I rolled my eyes but she ignored me, "I knew I always liked that kid he tells it straight. So anyways what happened next?"

"Well he went out to his parents car to help load the kids in and I watch as he talked to them it didn't seem like they were upset and they weren't yelling in the end they both hugged him and he came back in. I asked him what they said to him. We sat down on the couch he told me they asked if I made him happy and he had told them that I did," Rose squealed causing a few more looks but hey turned away quickly, "And they told him that's all they want for him they said that they liked me and they approved. They knew I was still in high school but that I was 18 so they couldn't really tell him not to see me."

"Oh my gosh this is like a fairy tale!" Rose half whispered half yelled

"Yeah but it felt more like it was meant to be then some stupid fairy tale, you should read some of the books Alice makes me read to her they are out right gag worthy. But anyways back to yesterday. We ended up doing it on the couch in the kitchen basically every room in the house except for the kid's rooms and the play room. And then once we wore ourselves out he told me he started playing the piano again and that I inspired him to compose a new song he played it for me then and Rose it was beautiful, I think I cried a little."

"Okay if that doesn't tell you the two of you were meant to be I have no idea what will." She said grinning at me.

We rode the rest of the way in silence, and on the way back we listened to music on my iPod (she really did forget hers) then as she walked with me to the parking lot we stopped a few feet from my truck.

"Bella don't be afraid of this, listen to your heart what does it say to you. I know I'm being all deep and shit," We laughed, "But you have never been one to just do something I don't think he is either," She was right, "so if you guys did this you both realized it was going to happen. Screw the age difference you're legal and all that matters is what's in your heart. Be happy Bella you deserve it after the shitty hand you were dealt."

I thanked her and hopped into my truck as she went to her red BMW. She was right though this felt so right. I pulled out my phone and sent him a text answering a question he had asked me last night that I didn't tell Rose about Because I needed to come up with the answer by myself which I just had.

**Edward, yes I want to be with you.**

**This feels so right and this weekend**

**Wasn't a one time thing for me**

**I want to be with you in every way**

**I know that it may be too soon but**

**I love you!**

**Like I said maybe too soon but**

**For me this relationship started**

**Almost a year ago so saying**

**I love you**

**Feels right!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

_I thanked her and hopped into my truck as she went to her red BMW. She was right thought this felt so right. I pulled out my phone and sent him a text answering a question he had asked me last night that I didn't tell Rose about Because I needed to come up with the answer by myself which I just had._

_Edward, yes I want to be with you._

_This feels so right and this weekend_

_Wasn't a one-time thing for me_

_I want to be with you in every way_

_I know that it may be too soon but_

_I love you!_

_Like I said maybe too soon but_

_For me this relationship started_

_Almost a year ago so saying_

_I love you_

_Feels right!_

I set my phone next to me in the seat and started the hour and a half drive back to forks. I pulled onto my street and saw Charlie's cruiser parked out front he had insisted I take the driveway. He had said his reasoning was a person as clumsy as me needed access to a walkway and not just grass. We had both laughed but we both knew he was right. I was a hazard to myself, I parked my truck grabbed my bag and phone and hopped out.

As I opened the door I called out, "Hey dad I'm home!"

"In here Bells," I heard him respond from the living room

I went around the corner dropping my bag next to his chair I looked down at him as he paused his game, "I hope you didn't eat I've had a pot roast in the slow cooker all day."

I gave him a knowing look it was the norm for him to eat a snack after work normally it wouldn't bother me but this was one of those fill you up type meals and it was his favorite, "Nope I smelled it as soon as I walked in and resisted the urge I promise."

I looked at him for a minute longer then went to the kitchen to prepare a salad to go with the meal.

After dinner I went up to my room to start on the assignment from the fieldtrip, while I was doing it my phone went off letting me know I had a text.

I grabbed my phone off the side table and saw that it was from Edward. With shaking hands I opened the text.

**Bella you're right this does feel**

**Right and this weekend wasn't just a**

**One time thing for me either and**

**I want to be with you in every way**

**That is possible and it's not too soon**

**To say I love you because I love you to.**

**I have loved you for the longest time**

**And you're right this relationship started way**

**Before this weekend,**

**Bella I love you with everything that I am**

I held my phone to my chest I hadn't realized how worried about his response I was until I finished reading his message and let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding.

He loves me the feeling I got from knowing that gave me a feeling I've never had before. My joy was cut short when there was a sharp knock on the door.

"Come in," I called out as I locked my phone

The door opened and Charlie walked in, "Hey Bells Jacob called and said Sam got that part for your truck that they ordered last week."

"Oh, good, thanks dad I'll take my truck there first thing in the morning and Rose can take me to school." I said as I closed my books

He turned to leave then turned back, "Also I saw Edward today at the store he seemed happy did you notice anything this weekend?"

I and a small panic attack for a second before I told myself that I saw him more than he did so he's asking me because I might know not because I was the reason, "Um, I couldn't say, I did notice that though."

"Oh well that's good for him he deserves to be happy after the hand he's been dealt."

"Yeah dad I completely agree, he does deserve it." I was half validating our relationship and half validating the fact that he did indeed deserve to be happy.

"Well I'm headed to bed I'll see you tomorrow for dinner at the diner?" he asked hand on the doorknob

"Yeah but I have to bring rose and the kids Edward texted me while I was in school letting me know they had a special case coming in tomorrow and they needed him. I'm bringing Rose so she can help with the kids."

"Alright I like Rose, to me she is family. Night Bells," he said leaving the room

"Night Dad," I called out before the door closed.

I made my way to Uley Auto Repair down on the reservation. Sam was the only mechanic in 100 miles who was willing to work on my truck. It helped though that he and his cousin Jacob Black had basically rebuilt the engine and therefore knew exactly how to make repairs to it.

As I pulled up to the shop I saw that Rose was already there leaning up against her car. Several boys from the Rez were trying to get her attention but she wasn't paying them any mind. Yeah she was beautiful and she knew it but she had eyes for one guy and she had yet to make her move on him. Edward's younger brother Emmett who his son was named after, was in the same grade as us and went to the same school.

I parked my truck and went inside and gave my keys to Seth Sam's little brother, "Tell Sam I'll call him when I'm on my way home to see how it's going." Seth nodded as I was turning to leave then turned back, "How's your dad?"

"He's better the heart attack took a lot out of him but it put things into perspective. He's taking his health seriously now." He finished with a chuckle

I laughed a little then waved goodbye and went out to Rose.

"You know Rose ever since you met Edward's little brother you haven't so much as acknowledged the existence of other guys." I said tossing my bag into the back seat of her car

"So and that's a problem how?" she asked sarcastically

"Oh it's not but you better grow a pair and ask him out already or he's going to go for someone else."

She glared at me as she pulled onto the road, "You know I liked virgin Bella a lot better than sexed up Bella."

"I'm just saying he doesn't even know you like him. Ever since he went into remission he's just been living everyday like he could die tomorrow, I overheard him talking to Edward at the twin's birthday party that he would like to do it with you but he doesn't think you like him that way."

She gave me a shocked look but quickly changed it to impassive, "Well if it makes you shut up about it I'll ask him today if he'll go out with me this weekend."

"It will," I responded with a grin

We rode the rest of the way listening to music and singing along to a few songs.

The rest of the day went by quickly there were a few pop quizzes and we got some new assignments. And as promised at lunch time Rose asked Emmett to go out with her this weekend, so they were going out to a movie Saturday night.

After school I had called Sam and he had said my truck wasn't ready yet so instead of dropping me off to get my truck Rose took me straight to Edwards so we could get the kids for dinner.

"Hey Rose his car should be unlocked can you get the car seats out and put them in while I go and get them ready?"

"Yeah no problem," She said as she got out and made her way to his car.

She is going to make a good mother one day it's one of the reasons I asked her to switch the car seats she is really good at it she is basically a pro.

I let myself in and for once I wasn't bombarded by children, "They are upstairs fighting over how they should dress for tonight." Edward said coming out of the kitchen with a glass of water, "Alice insists on dressing up and Emmett thinks jeans and t-shirts would be just fine, and Jasper is sitting there looking back and forth between the two of them. I personally think he will just go along with whatever they end up on." he smiled as he finished then pulled me in for a kiss. I had to remember that the kids or Rose could walk in at any minute. I pulled away but he didn't seem hurt he just gave me a knowing look.

"So I'll go up and decide for them it seems. I missed you today." I added as I made my way to the stairs

"I missed you to," he said as I made it to the second floor landing.

I was smiling when I walked into the twins room it looked like a tornado hit it, "Okay freeze," I shouted out the twins stopped mid tug of war and Jasper just turned and looked at me, "First of all I'm going to have to talk to your dad about leaving the two of you alone when your arguing about something. And second of all both of you are right, Alice you can wear a dress but it has to be one of your sun dresses and Emmett you can wear jeans and a t-shirt."

As they went to their separate closets to pick out their clothes I went about picking up the clothes they had been fighting over. I groaned when I realized I would have to wash all of them because they had mixed their dirty clothes with the clean clothes. As soon as the room was in an acceptable state I picked up Jasper from the spot he had been in since entering the room.

"Okay Jazz how about we get you dressed." He smiled at me as we left the room.

Halfway to his room I saw Rose at the top of the stairs, "Hey you need any help?" she asked giving me a knowing look

"Yeah Alice and Emmett are getting dressed, please make sure Emmett is in a matching outfit I do not want to hear Alice complaining all night that we let him go out without matching. Also Alice will say she doesn't need to wear a sweater over her sundress but she does."

Rose nodded and we split off. When I go to Jasper's room I set him down and I looked at him, "So Jazz what do you want to wear to dinner tonight?"

He looked at me for a second before going into his closet and coming out with a pair of jeans and a blue button down shirt, "Oh good pick bud, I'm guessing you want to look good for Rose." He nodded and gave me a grin, "Alright let's get you dressed."

I grabbed a white undershirt from his dresser and quickly got him dressed. I combed out his hair then put his shoes on him. As soon as I was done I sent him down to Edward.

"Emmett I swear to god you better let Rose match you up!" I heard Alice yell from their room

I went in to see him dancing on his bed as soon as he saw me he stopped and let rose finish dressing him. It was partly because I may have looked like I was about to yell and they know I never yell especially at them. So if I look like I'm about to they always start doing what they are supposed to do so I won't yell.

When I looked at my phone I realized it hadn't taken as long as I thought to get them ready. The kids said goodbye to Edward and followed Rose out to the car.

I kissed Edward good bye before following them.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Dinner with Charlie was good Charlie loves the kids and as long as I have known Rose he has considered her family. We talked about school and Alice was very excited about the fact that Emmett and Rose where going to start dating.

"Are you really going on a date with Uncle Emmett?" She asked about halfway through the meal

"Yes Alice I am, but how did you know?" she asked with no surprise. Alice knew everything she was a naturally curious girl and it wouldn't surprise me if she didn't secretly pick up the other line and listen in on other peoples conversations.

"I heard daddy talking on the phone about it with Grandma and Grandpa," She explained then added as if to clear away any guilt, "He was doing dishes and had the phone on the speaker."

"Oh I see, but yes it is true you're Uncle Emmett and I have a date this Saturday." So her and Rose launched into a conversation about that while I just looked at my dad and shook my head.

"So I see that you don't have your truck back yet." My dad stated questioningly

"Um, no I called on the way home from school and Jake said that they had got slammed with that pile up between here and Port Angeles all their guys went out to help tow away the wreckage." I said taking a bite of my salad.

"Oh yeah I was called to that you should have seen it Bells. There were like 10 cars and 3 semis' I was surprised nobody died. Most involved walked away without a scratch. It was like some kind of miracle!" he said the last part as if he were in shock, "They are going to run the story all night you might be able to catch it on the 11 o'clock news."

"Rose and I will have to watch that then; she's staying with me tonight at Edwards. We just got assigned a project in BioCem and we want to start on it tonight. Plus my truck won't be ready till tomorrow afternoon sometime she'll need to give me a ride into school."

"Ok, have fun."

We ate in silence for a minute I listened as Alice and Rose made Plans for Rose to come over Friday night when I babysit so Alice can help her pick an outfit for her date on Saturday. I smiled and rolled my eyes Edward is going to have his hands full with this one when she's mine and Roses age.

After a few minutes of hearing the two of them talk about clothes and makeup Charlie couldn't take it any longer and turned to me, "So I've been thinking it's time to paint the kitchen."

"Wow, what brought this on dad?" I asked a little shocked and relived at the same time I cannot tell you how many times I complained to both Rose and Edward about how horrible the color was.

"I was just thinking that it was time. It's been 16 years since she left the only reason I haven't painted is because I can't afford it." He said with a shrug

The truth is he could afford it if he did it himself but he didn't want to do it himself. He would have to spend a few hours at least prepping the kitchen, and as it was he barely went in there it's the main reason he didn't know how to cook he hated the kitchen more than I did. our table was actually just outside the kitchen in the living room so he wouldn't have to eat in the kitchen.

"Yeah, hiring someone to do it is way more expensive than doing it ourselves." I paused to take a drink of my tea, "I can pay for it dad you know I have the money for it."

I had offered several times before but he always refused, "No Bells, that's your money save it for collage and you need more stuff for your camera. I won't let you spend your hard earned money on something she left behind."

I was glad I had brought Rose she had caught onto our conversation and had effectively distracted the kids with their coloring mats.

"Well alright but it needs to get done soon now that you brought it up I won't be able to stop thinking about it. If you can't find a way to hire someone cheap then I'm spending my money to hire someone."

"Deal," He agreed with a soft smile.

We finished dinner and left the diner Charlie had to go back to the station and Rose and I made our way to Edward's house.

Rose parked her car outside Sam Uley's shop and I hopped out and thanked Rose before she took off.

I went into the shops office to Find Jake sitting at the desk doing homework, "Hey, Jake is Sam in he said my truck was ready to go?"

Jake looked up with a smile, "Hey Bells, no Sam just left he got in a call for a tow. He did say you were going to stop by to pick it up and left the keys here and Charlie stopped by earlier with your check so you're good to go."

He grabbed my keys off the hook and handed them to me.

"Thanks Jake, tell your dad I said hey and that I hope he's good.'

"Will do thanks Bells."

Billy was like a second father to me other than Jake he had twin girls Racheal and Rebecca, I don't like them very much. Jake's mom took off with the three of them when Jake was a baby around the same time my mom left. When Jake was 5 he came to visit his dad &amp; he refused to go back to live with their mother so the courts had let him stay with Billy. The girls who are 2 years older than me used to visit but after a while they just stopped, it hurt Billy more then he'd care to admit so I took it upon myself to replace them the best I could.

Charlie goes fishing with him every weekend and I go down about 12 to 15 times a month to hang out make them some home cooked meals. Sam's wife Emily cooks for them on the days that I don't, we have a system and if one of us can't cook for them the other will and if neither of us can we call Sue Clearwater she is Sam and Seth's mother they also have a sister but like Billie's girls she took off long ago to pursue a career in modeling.

I sometimes want to take all the girls in La Push and push them off a cliff, well not all of them just most. I mean I get that the Rez is tiny and anybody can get a little stir crazy but to acting as if you never came from their once you leave is crazy. The Quileute tribe is like a second family to me, the women of the tribe helped raise me when Renee left if I had been as lucky as Leah to find a way out I would never forget where I came from I would always come back. I mean I would never leave I see myself being in Forks till I'm old a grey.

I pulled into the driveway and parked my truck and made my way into my house, I was so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed the paint smell that lingered through the house. I dropped my bag where the table was supposed to be, when it hit the floor instead of the table top I snapped my head up and looked around. This time I dropped something involuntarily my phone, the Table had been moved into the kitchen and the living room had been rearranged to how it had been before Charlie had moved the table into the room. But most noticeably was the kitchen walls were no longer a bright shade of yellow. Instead they were a light shade of blue like a sky blue, this particular shade of blue was my favorite color and only two people in this town knew this. Alice was one because a few months ago we had a very serious discussion about favorite colors (serious to her a good babysitter always makes it real for themselves as well), and the other was Rose I don't know if she was the one who did this or not. I mean don't get me wrong the girl loved me and would do anything for me but this isn't something she would have thought of.

As I was looking around the kitchen wondering who could have done this I noticed an envelope taped to the fridge. I went over to take a look and saw that my name was written on it, I immediately recognized Edward's handwriting. I snatched the envelope off of the fridge and pulled out the letter inside and began to read.

_Dear Bella,_

_I hope you don't mind but Alice told me that you and Charlie wanted to paint the kitchen but that you couldn't afford to hire somebody. So I took it upon myself to do this for you, with the help of Rose (I used her copy of your house key to get in), and my Parents we painted the kitchen in your favorite color. Both Alice and Rose insisted that this was indeed your favorite color if it isn't I can always come back and repaint it for you. When Alice had told me this morning that you wanted to paint it I immediately called Rose who left her key in the pot by the front door when she took u by your house to get new clothes. My parents watched the kids while I set to work painting. I know how much you hated the old color and once I knew that both you and your dad were ready to paint I Jumped at the chance to do this for you. If you're worried about paying me back don't. Consider it a man doing something for the woman he loves! Bella I love you and I want you to be happy and I know this will make you happy. I know you weren't happy before because you can't be happy with something you hate. So now you can be happy because you can't hate this it's too you to be anything but perfect. I hope I am right and this does make you happy because if it doesn't I am the worst boyfriend in the world. But I love you so I tried!_

_Love Always,_

_Edward_

I smiled and help the letter to my chest. This was perfect and I loved it, he was right something so perfect could not be hated. Upon further examination I noticed he had even repainted the white trim on the cabinets and the baseboards.

I quickly pulled out my phone to call Edward. Charlie wouldn't be home for hours so I was free to have this conversation with him over the phone.

"Hello," He answered after a few rings

"Edward it's so perfect, but you didn't have to do this."

"Oh so you read my letter, and yes I did. I love you and I can't stand the idea of anything making you uncomfortable and unhappy in your own home."

"Edward I love you too but this is way too much!" I was still in a bit if shock I think because I was still looking around as if it would turn back to yellow at any minute.

"No it isn't, it's just the right amount and as you said it's perfect. Bella this isn't just about you it's not even really about Charlie it's about the fact that you made me happy and in the entire year that you made me happy I have never done anything to repay you for that. Yes you were happy with how your life is you came to terms with the fact that you didn't need your mom. But Bella the constant reminder of her was keeping you from being fully happy so I took away the reminder and made it something new. So I did this for me because knowing you weren't fully happy made my heart break for you now it's whole again because you will be happy."

I smiled but then I realized he couldn't see it so I said, "I love you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen with everything that I am and everything that I will be. And I love that you did this for me, it is perfect and I love it."

We talked for a bit more before I hung up. I decided to leave the new kitchen a surprise for when Charlie came home. This would make him as happy as it made me, well not as much but pretty darn close.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

"Hey Bells I'm," Charlie's voice suddenly cut off as I watched him walk into the kitchen.

He stood there staring at the room, I smiled, "Hey dad how was work?" I asked acting as if the new kitchen color was no big deal.

He continued to stare then after a few minutes he asked "Um, Bells did you do this?"

"Oh, the paint," I responded nonchalant and he nodded, "Oh no, this was Edward, I guess Alice was paying more attention to our conversation at dinner last night. I came home this afternoon to this and then he called asking if I liked it."

It wasn't technically a lie I did talk to him on the phone but it was me who called him and only because he left the note.

"Well that was nice of him," Charlie sad as he sat his belt down on the table, "I wonder why he felt the need to do this." He finished as he continued to look around.

"Um he said it was because of how much I have helped him out this last year." I paused and shrugged, "He said it was his way of thanking us that and he knows how much we hate the color."

"Well that was nice of him." He said as he stopped pacing around the room and stood next to me as I finished dishing up d

"Yeah I was surprised but I can't say I still am this is something he would do." I said as I set everything on the table.

Charlie nodded in agreement as we began to eat we ate in silence both of us just relishing in how peaceful the kitchen was now.

I wiped my brow as I loaded groceries into the back of Edwards Volvo. It was Friday and I was shopping for his house I did this on alternating weeks with my own grocery shopping.

Tomorrow I will be taking the kids to Seattle to go shopping with their grandparents (their mother's parents) they needed new clothes they had outgrown 80% of their current wardrobe. I had already sorted through what they had and would be dropping the clothes that don't fit off at the goodwill on the way to Seattle. Normally I would suggest that we keep Emmett's for Jasper but it's not likely that Jasper will be as bulky as Emmett is.

I got in the front seat and started the car before turning and looking at the kids in the back seat, "So how does spaghetti sound for dinner guys?"

"Okay, only if we can have garlic bread with it!" Emmett stated matter-of-factly then added as if answering some unasked question, "Tyler Crowley says that's what keeps vampires away."

I started pulling out of the parking lot as I answered him, "Well we can have garlic bread but the garlic doesn't keep a vampire away that's just a myth."

"But Tyler says his big brother read it on the internet!" he stated worried

"Well Tyler Crowley is a stupid head Emmett and so are you for believing him!" Alice practically shouted at him

I had a hard time not laughing but I held my self together as I scolded Alice, "Alice Brandon Cullen you do not get to call anybody bad names even if we think they are true!" she hung her head down but I continued, "Now you need to apologize to your brother, and tomorrow you when we go shopping you don't get to pick out a new pair of earrings."

Her eyes widened in shock but she apologized to Emmett, "Sorry for calling you a bad name."

We rode the rest of the drive to the house in silence as I pulled into the drive I heard Emmett whisper an answer to Alice in response to a question I hadn't heard. It was actually really sweet because he was trying to make her feel better for causing me to take away her earrings.

"It's okay though at least you still get to pick out new clothes and shoes and our birthday is coming up maybe I'll get you a pair then."

As I parked I watched as they hugged and he rubbed her back. I have to admit that even though they fight like the devil possesses them, they are super sweet to each other when they want to be.

"Come on Alice the faster you pick up your toys the sooner we can leave to go shopping."

That got her going for the last hour we had been cleaning up the house in preparation to head out for the day.

"Bella Jasper can't find his other shoe." I gave a huff as I made my way up the stairs towards the sound of an Emmett tornado as he looked for Jaspers other shoe. I was surprised when I entered the room and found that instead of a mess the room was surprisingly clean. I watched as Emmett moved some things around to look for the shoe then put them back when he came up empty.

"I can't find it Bella and I looked everywhere!" he exclaimed exasperated

"Emmett before you lose your cool Alice said that those shoes don't go with his outfit he's supposed to wear his converse and they are by the front door." He looked up relieved then pulled off Jasper's lone shoe then led him down the stairs.

There were two reasons I didn't argue with Alice when she had told me what shoes he was supposed to wear today, the first one being she was right converse shoes went way better with the long sleeve/skinny jean combo that Jasper had on and two was because the shoe Emmett had been looking for got lost at the supermarket months ago. So I grabbed the shoe on my way out of the room so I could toss it in the trash on our way out of the house.

I had to admit though, that for 4 year old she was really good with this fashion stuff.

We made it to Seattle without incident and went straight for the mall where we were supposed to meet their grandparents.

I unloaded the kids and with jasper on my hip and Alice and Emmett on either side of me we made our way into the mall.

I had planned for us to meet Eliezer and Carmen at the food court but when I got there I realized they weren't here yet so after looking to see what time it was I realized I better get them lunch while we waited.

They were halfway through their sandwiches when their grandparents walked up.

"Hi, Carmen, hi Eliezer how have you been?" I asked as I stood when they approached the table.

"Oh we're good, how have you been Bella?" Carmen replied giving me a gentle hug.

"I've been good," I replied as I gave Eliezer a hug.

"That's good to hear dear," It seemed as if she had something else to say but was suddenly interrupted by a shrill squeal followed closely by Alice Yelling "Grandma Grandpa!" and then running up to give them both hugs followed closely by Emmett while Jasper just hid behind me.

In his defense they hadn't seen him since the twin's birthday about 6 months ago. They would have been here every month except Eliezer had been sent to Italy to help his company set up an office out there and Carmen had gone with him, they had just gotten back.

While Alice and Emmett had their grandparent's attention I knelt down to face Jasper, "Hey bud, what's the matter?"

He looked at me for a second before looking pointedly at his grandparents then back to me.

"Are you a little bit shy?" he nodded, "I bet it's been awhile since you saw them last. It's okay though, they are your mommy's parents. They used to come a few times a month to see you guys but then your grandpa Eliezer had to go to Italy which is far away so him and grandma Carmen couldn't come as much."

He just kept staring at me as if to say 'do I really have to go and give them hugs?'

"I'll tell you what though," I said as I pulled him closer to me, "Why don't you stick by me and just watch them while we shop then if you feel like you're ready you can give them hugs. How about that does that sound like a deal?"

He nodded and gave me a smile letting me know that we had a deal.

We all sat back at the table while the kids finished their food, and then made our way through the mall.

Alice and Emmett insisted on having their grandparents help them pick out clothes, while Jasper was perfectly content to let me do it all only giving his opinion when I asked for it. He usually answered with a nod or a shake of his head and every now and then he would point out something he liked.

After a few hours while Eliezer took Alice and Emmett to get soft pretzels Carmen pulled me aside and motioned for me to sit with her on a bench.

We sat down I set Jasper in-between us (he had slowly gotten comfortable with them he had yet to give them a hug) with my phone on kidz doddle to keep him occupied because I knew she wanted to talk.

"So Bella how have you been?" she asked once Jasper was into his game

"I've been good, this is my last semester of school I'm getting straight a's and in all honors classes. My friend Rose is on a date with Edward's brother Emmett as we speak."

"Oh I already know all of that how are you personally none of that other stuff. I want to know how you're doing."

I caught on rather quickly to what she was asking I was silently debating telling her about Edward and me. "I've been good that much is true actually I've been happier lately then I have most of my life." I paused trying to bring it up then I thought of something, "Have you by chance talked with Esme and Carlisle in the last two weeks?"

"Actually I spoke with them yesterday which is why I asked you how you've been."

"So you know that I started seeing Edward on a more personal level?"

"I do," She grabbed the hand that was resting behind Jasper and looked into my eyes, "Bella if you think we're going to think any less of you for being with him we don't. From what Esme was telling me you make him happy. I actually suspected something at the twin's birthday party but I wasn't sure. I was actually surprised when she told me it had only been a week since the two of you officially got together."

"You don't think I'm replacing Lauren?" I had to ask it had been bugging me all week.

"Oh, honey no I don't think that one bit, Lauren's gone and we accepted that long ago. And if Edward were to be with anyone we're glad it's you. I know how you are you would never try to replace her. You're good with the kids and you make Edward happy, this last year I have seen him change so much. I see now that it was because of you, Bella we know your story and you deserve this just as much as he does. If it makes you feel better you have our full blessing."

We hugged for a minute before pulling away Jasper seemed un-phased about being squeezed between the two of us.

Soon after Eliezer, Alice and Emmett came back with pretzels for everyone and we went about finishing our shopping.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

We shopped for a few more hours and after promising that they would come back soon once they had gotten settled in at home we said goodbye to Carmen and Eliezer and made our way home.

The house was dark when we got there (Edwards shift wouldn't be over till midnight) I unloaded the kids leaving the bags in the car. I would come back for those when they were in bed.

"Alice, go upstairs and turn on the water for your guys bath." I said as I set Jasper down in the living room.

"Ok Bella," She made to go up the stairs but paused and turned to me, "Can I pick out the color today?"

"Yes Emmett picked yesterday and your daddy said Jasper picked on Thursday, so it's your turn."

She gave an excited squeal then launched herself up the stairs.

"Okay, boys lets go pick out our jammies." I said motioning for them to follow me up the stairs.

They followed me upstairs Emmett going into his room and Jasper following me into his. I opened his pajama drawer. I pulled out a few pairs of his jammies and turned to him, "Ok, Jaz which jammies do you want tonight dinosaurs or monkeys?"

Lately I have been giving him choices making him pick hoping that he would talk or voice his opinion. As a 2 year old he should be talking by now and both Edward and I were worried. The doctor said it was fine and Edward being a pediatric surgeon knew this but that didn't stop him from worrying.

Jasper pointed to the monkey jammies and I put the Dino ones back I knew he would pick the monkey ones he was obsessed with them but like I said I was hoping he would talk.

He followed me into the bath room where I found Alice and Emmett standing by the tub watching as the water filled the tub. Alice was the only one I trusted to fill the tub without getting in I also trusted her too keep her brother out of the tub till I got there. Emmett may be bigger than Alice but she could be scrappy when she wanted to be.

"Okay guys clothes off and into the tub," I said as I checked the water temperature making sure it wasn't too hot and then turned the water off.

They quickly undressed (Jasper needed a bit of help) then climbed into the tub.

As usual I quickly washed their hair and bodies then dumped their toys in. Then jumped up onto the counter and took a seat. This has been our nightly routine for the last year. I had established a routine for them about a week after I started it made everything so much easier. Edward knew how important a routine was for them but was too busy with work to keep up with one. When I had realized this I quickly stepped in and put the fear of god into him. He had told me on Friday when he had got home that night, that that was when he first found me attractive.

_"Hi, Bells how were the kids tonight?" Edward asked as he walked into the living room_

_"Perfect as usual." I replied as he took a seat next me on the couch._

_He looked at me for a second before leaning in for a kiss, I immediately responded by kissing him back._

_He pulled away but kept looking into my eyes, "You know the first moment I felt attracted to you was?" he asked after a minute_

_"No when," I said almost in a whisper_

_"It was when you practically forced me to put the kids on a schedule, do you remember about a week after you started?" he said bringing his hand to cup the side of my face, "You were so fierce and I thought it was beautiful."_

_I didn't know what to say my breathing was becoming erratic and my heart was going about a mile a minute. Then suddenly without warning he lifted me up into his arms and ran up the stairs. I was surprised by his strength at first but then it just turned me on even more. As soon as I was on is bed I pulled off my shirt and pants, leaving me in just my panties and bra._

_"God Bella you are so beautiful!"_

_He climbed onto the bed after quickly freeing himself from every piece of clothing he had on including his boxers._

_He gently laid me back on the bed removing my bra in the process then slowly he had run his hands down to my hips and slowly slid off my panties. He tossed them aside then gently laid himself on top of me and began to kiss me with so much passion I thought my heart would burst out of my chest._

_He reached one hand down and spread my legs apart positioning himself between them and then without breaking the kiss he thrust into me so fast that my back arched up in ecstasy. With each thrust he got faster and more urgent he needed more of me this wasn't enough. Just as I needed more of him, gently pushed him back and as if he was reading my thoughts and without breaking apart he quickly flipped us over so I was on top. As I began to ride him he began to caress my body. Every touch sent a tingle through my body threatening to push me over the edge. He touched my hips, ran his fingers down my back gently scratching it as he did, and then he made his way to my breast he began to gently knead and pinch them sending tingles everywhere on my body and causing me to moan with pleasure._

_"Oh, Edward that feels so good," I moaned out almost involuntarily_

_"Yeah you like that," He asked seductively_

_"yes," I said breathlessly biting my lip._

_He kept up his wandering and then it happened I was sent head first over the edge, "OH, GOD!" I yelled out_

_And at the same time he yelled out the same thing. We rode each other out just holding each other with him still inside me._

_When our breathing had returned to normal he pulled out of me and turned me over and held me from behind. We didn't fall asleep more like we were just relishing in the sex high we were now in._

I was suddenly pulled out of the memory when Alice practically screamed, "No Bella that's backwards you can't put his shirt on backwards it will look funny."

I looked down and saw that I had indeed almost put Jaspers shirt on backwards. I shot Alice a look that said 'I'm the adult next time don't tell me what to do', before turning back to Jasper and fixing his shirt. I shook my head; I don't even know how I got this far without realizing it. I guess I was so deep in thought that I was just on auto pilot. It wouldn't be the first time this has happened to me.

I finished getting jasper dressed then stood up, "Okay guys go to the play room and play until I come and to read you a story if you need me I'll be downstairs starting on the laundry."

They quickly ran off as I made my way down stairs I heard Alice say, "Ok Emmett you're the Daddy and Jasper you're the Baby and I'm going to be the mommy."

This was quickly followed by Emmett's loud complaints about always being the daddy. This was the usual complaint I had listened in one time when Alice had explained to him that He was older then Jasper so he couldn't be the baby and he was also a boy so he couldn't be the mommy. He had even once suggested being the grandpa, which had caused Alice to get mad and accuse him of trying to make her be a single Mommy. I had at that point realized they watched way too much TV either that or she had seen one of the mothers at school have this argument either way; she should not even have known how to use that in a conversation. I had told Edward and he had sat her down and explained it to her.

Never the less I smiled at the memory as I made my way into the laundry room, to at least make a dent in the laundry that had been neglected both on my part and on Edwards.

I sorted out the clothes then started a load then went into the living room, when I got there I looked at the clock and realized it had taken me longer than I thought to sort through that mess.

I went upstairs and as soon as I stepped into the playroom I had to hold back my laughter. All three of them were asleep but that wasn't what had caused me to laugh. It seemed as if Emmett had convinced Alice to let him be something other than the daddy, he was passed out on the floor in one of Alice's dresses she had for dress up complete with a floppy hat and purse both just a few feet from his body, the only thing boyish about the outfit was the boy himself and the car he was clutching in his hand. Jasper was curled up in the stuffed animals in his usual baby outfit. And Alice was splayed out in an empty toy box. The funniest was Emmett of course but all three were a site to see. I quickly snapped a picture with my phone and sent it to Edward then I started on getting them into bed.

I started on Emmett Quickly but gently removing the dress and then gently lifted him up. Pretty soon I won't be able to do this with him he was quite heavy for a 4 year old. I got him into bed and pulled the covers then went back for Alice, Alice was much lighter than Emmett she was almost as light as Jasper.

As soon as I had them all in bed I made quick work of the mess they had made and put the room back in order. I then went downstairs and to take the clothes out of the washer and into he dryer and start a new load. I then sat in the living room and pulled out my essay for history besides mine and Rose's BioCem project this essay was all I had left to do as far as homework goes. Our BioCem project wasn't due for two more weeks so we had plenty of time to work on it.

"Ugh," I groaned as I closed my history book with a thud. I had just finished my Essay, although history was easily my best subject it did not come without a headache.

I put book back into my bag then went into Edwards study to type up my Essay although not required I did it anyways I hated my hand writing I always saw it as ugly. Although there are some people who think it's cute, (Edward) I looked at the clock as I waited for his computer to boot up it was 11:30 Edward had a half hour left in his shift then a three hour drive so I didn't expect him home any time soon. Although at this time of night he would turn a 3 hour drive into an hour and a half drive. I had once chastised him for speeding but it didn't stop him. What surprised me the most was he never got pulled over, he had joked that he had a sixth sense for that.

As soon as the computer was booted up I opened the program to type up my essay and began typing.

An hour later I was standing at the printer waiting for it to spit out the finished product.

While I was standing there I felt two arms circle my waist I knew instantly that it was Edward I turn around with him still holding me.

"Your home early," I said giving him a kiss

"It was a slow night and since I wasn't on call they told me to go home." He got an appalled look on his face then continued, "Apparently I work too much, who would have thought?"

He let out a laugh and I couldn't help but laugh with him, but pushed away, "Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but babe you do work too much." I said as I made my way to the living room to put my essay in my bag, "But on the other hand you're more hands on as a parent then most of those other doctors that you work with. And that babe is what makes me love you more every time I think about it." I finished as I faced him

"I love you so much Bella you know that," he said as he pulled me into him for a passionate kiss.

Usually he pulls away first but seeing as I still had like 10 loads of laundry to do still we couldn't do this tonight, "Edward as much as I would love to do that we can't," he gave me a pouty look but I just shook my head, "There are like 10 more loads of laundry left to do plus we went shopping remember. I bet though that if we team up we can get it all done quickly and still have time to maybe take a bath." I gave him a wink before turning and walking towards the laundry room.

"You are such a tease!" he said running after me

He caught me around the waist and swung me around as I laughed. It was then that I had a terrifying thought.

What if this doesn't work what if the obstacles we are likely to encounter threaten to tear us apart? I love Edward so much and I love the kids just as much as I love him I don't want to lose them.

I hid my worry from him as we finished the laundry and put away all the clothes including the new ones. But it was always there in the back of my mind.

This would be hard but Charlie once told me nothing worth having never comes easy. I had a feeling this was going to be a long and difficult road.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Call me pessimistic but I can't shake the feeling like my happiness is going to be shattered at a moment's notice.

It's been a month since Edward and I got together and we had yet to tell Charlie. So far the only people who knew were Edward's Parents Carlisle and Esme, Carmen and Eliezer and Rose and Emmett (the older one) it seemed like the more I waited it just got harder and harder to tell him. It was just going to have to wait some more though because at this moment I had way too much to deal with to even think about that.

At the moment Emmett Rose and I were sitting in a semi-circle in the middle of Edward's living room our school books and party supplies scattered around us. We were multi-tasking not only did we have mid semester exams all week but also Jasper's birthday party was next week. And to top all that off Rose had insisted on me baking the cake. I didn't mind I could do it but at this moment I was wishing we could hire a professional to at least take that over but when we had told Jasper I would do it his face lit up and I just couldn't change my mind every time I even though about changing my mind his face would pop into my head and convince me not to.

So while we studied Emmett and Rose were in charge of putting together goodie bags and putting invitations into envelopes while I was sketching out several ideas for cake.

"Ugh," I grumbled as I crumbled up yet another sketch, "You would have thought with how much he loves monkeys the kid would have gone with that but no, he had to choose superheroes as if that would make my job easier."

"Oh, don't be too hard on the kid we all know he choose super heroes because he knows nobody else will like the monkey theme." Rose said as she tied off another bag and tossed it into the pile.

"Rose is right he may be turning three but that kid has always been to perceptive for his own good." Emmett said as he stuffed another envelope.

"Yeah I know I'm just stuck is all how am I going to pull this off!" I put down the drawing pad and leaned back against the couch.

We were silent for a minute this was sort of a break I guess after a minute Rose spoke up, "Hey didn't you say your Grandma Swan used to bake the cakes for all the birthdays before she died?"

"Yeah but that's not going to help me Rose she's dead remember?" I said sarcastically admittedly that isn't something one should joke about but we have a morbid sense of humor.

"Well duh, no need to get snippy with me; I was just thinking maybe you can get ideas from the photos she took of the cakes."

"Oh my god Rose you're a genius, why didn't I think of that," I said as I jumped up and grabbed my keys, "I'll be right back watch the kids!" I shouted as I ran out of the house and out to my truck.

I got to my house and parked my truck and hopped out and ran into the house.

"Hey Bells what's up, I thought you were watching the kids tonight." Charlie called out as I ran into the kitchen.

"Yeah I am," I said as I started going through cupboards, "I left Rose and Emmett with the kids I needed to come back here for something."

"What is it maybe I know where it is?" He asked as he came and stood in the doorway and crossed his arms over his chest

"Um, I'm looking for Grandma Swan's cake book that had pictures of the cakes she made." I said as I shut the drawer I was looking through when I came up empty

"Why do you need that?"

"I'm trying to come up with an idea for Jasper's birthday cake but I'm come up empty every sketch I make looks like crap." I said as I went through the last cupboard and turned to look at him in pure frustration

"Oh, yeah I forgot you were making his cake well anyway you won't find it in here I packed up all of Gran's personal recipes shortly after Renee and I got married. Gran never liked her and always thought she would steal them and try and pass them off as hers, so she made me pack them up before I moved her to the nursing home." He uncrossed his arms turned to leave the room, "I'll be right back they're up in the attic."

He wasn't gone very long and pretty soon, book in hand I was walking into Edward's house.

When I walked into the house I saw that Emmett was alone in the living room cleaning up our books and party supply mess.

"Where's Rose?" I asked setting the book down on the table and started to help him clean up

"Oh, she went up to put Jasper back to bed," He paused as he stuffed some books into his bag, "He came down just after you left we think roar of your truck woke him up."

"Are you trying to tell me I need a quieter vehicle?" I asked with a smile

"Nah, but it wouldn't hurt to ge a decent muffler on that hunk of..."

I didn't let him finish that sentence, "Hey don't hate on the truck man, not cool!" I said with a laugh.

He held up his hands in mock surrender and started laughing with me.

We finished cleaning up but Rose still wasn't done with Jasper, "She's going to be up there for a while, and if I didn't think it would make things worse I would go up and take over for her. But you know Jazz he's always been hard to get to sleep."

"Yeah," He paused then looked at me, "any luck on getting him to talk?"

"Um, no," I paused and looked down at my hands, "Edward's getting worried he should be talking by now, well actually he should have started talking 2 years ago. We at least hoped he would have started by now."

He placed his hand on my knee and I looked up at him, "It will be okay, he'll talk when he has something worth saying."

I looked at him surprised, "You know Emmett that was deep I didn't know you had it in you."

"Har, Har, laugh all you want Swan but I can be deep when I want to be, cancer puts a lot of things into perspective for a person."

"Yeah that's true, and thanks that helps a little." I stood up, "I made cookies before you guys came over you want some while we wait for Rose?"

"Yeah sure," He replied as he stood up.

But before we could even take a step towards the kitchen Rose spoke up. "You guys are not about to eat cookies without me!"

"Oh, babe you know we would do that." He answered her while the two of us put mock defensive looks on our faces.

"Uh huh, right, I totally believe you." She said as she followed us into the kitchen.

I grabbed the book of cake photos on our way and we sat around the island looking at them and eating cookies.

As I flipped one of the pages Rose burst out, "that's it, that's his cake!"

The picture we were looking at was three tiered it was Avenger themed, the top tier was Thor and Iron Man posed as if they were about to take flight, they were both made of what appeared to be molding chocolates of different colors and the tier itself was covered in fondant made to look like a landing strip of the flight deck of that ship from the movie. The second tier was of Hawkeye and Black Widow both perched as if keeping watch, they were also made of modeling chocolate, and this tier had a layer of fondant that made it look like a New York City building. And the bottom tier had Captain America and The Hulk. Captain America (also made of modeling chocolate) was perched on a motorcycle his shield pasted on the front; it looked as if the motorcycle was actually a toy. The hulk, (also made of modeling chocolate) and was made to look as if he was trying to climb up the side of the second tier. The bottom tier was made to look like city streets and sidewalks.

"You are so right Rose," I said as I continued to look at the picture, "Although I think I'm going to use actual toy figures of the super hero's my Gran never got the chance to completely teach me how to properly work with modeling chocolate and until I have more time on my hands to practice my first try without her is not going to be on Jaspers cake."

"Yeah I would go with toys too, he could keep them and play with them later on." Rose said as she nodded in agreement.

We sat and talked about ideas and made a list of supplies that I would need to make the cake.

We were still talking and laughing when Edward walked in, "So what's so funny?" he asked as he set his bag down on the kitchen table on his way to us.

"Oh, nothing really Rose and Emmett were just helping me pick out a cake design for Jasper's cake." I said going up to him and giving him a quick kiss.

"Oh, really can I see?" He asked curious

"Um no," I said with a mischievous grin, "you are just going to have to wait till the party like everyone else."

"They got to see it." He replied with a pout

"Well maybe if you had been here when I was coming up with ideas like they were you would have seen it too. And pouting won't do anything for you if it doesn't work for your kids it won't work for you."

He smiled at me and gave me another quick kiss. I could hear Emm and Rose snickering behind us, "Oh, she told you big brother!" he said continuing to laugh

Edward glared at Emmett but he just continued to laugh.

After a while Emmett and Rose left and I followed close behind after talking with Edward for a bit about the kids.

Things felt right but at the same time I had this overwhelming feeling like something bad was going to happen. It just didn't know when or what but I had a feeling though that it would be Charlie.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

I plopped down next to Charlie with a relieved sigh, mid-terms were over and I had a week before Jasper's party.

Charlie looked up from the paper with a smirk, "I take it you just took your last mid-term!"

"Yes thank God my brain was hurting so bad I thought it would explode! Okay I'm exaggerating but I have to say I'm pretty sure only honors students midterms are this hard. I was so happy when they told me I could opt to take them online."

The school had set up a way for students who lived out of town (basically just me Rose and Emmett) to take the test online, I was lucky I had just gotten a new laptop that had a webcam. One of the rules was we had to have a web cam so that the teacher could watches us through it and make sure we weren't using anything other then our notes, it also sent an alert and would lock us out of our test if we tried to go on another website during the test. Even if it wasn't a site that would give us answers to our test.

"Yeah, me too I was worried about you driving all that way when your stressed out. I know how stressed you get over a test." He said as he put the newspaper on the coffee table. "So what do you want to do tonight?

Tonight was my night off, Edward had alternating Mondays off and Charlie made it so his schedule let him off on those Mondays so that we could have those days for just us occasionally I would have to bring the kids when Edward would get called it, Charlie didn't mind. I asked him why once:

"Hey dad why doesn't it bother you when I sometimes have to bring the kids on our nights?

"Bells it doesn't bother me because I love those kids, and truth be told had your mother not been how she was I would have liked to have had more kids after you. Sometimes when you bring them they make me feel fuller like they were always meant to be in my life."

At the time I hadn't known how to respond but now I fully understand what he meant I also feel like these kids were meant to be part of my life. Not that I could say that now without giving away my secret I don't know why but I had a feeling it wasn't time yet.

"I'm thinking a movie, we can catch an early movie in PA then get some dinner after."

"Sounds good to me, what say we leave a five?" He asked as he stood up and made his way to the stairs.

"Yep, sounds good I'm going to go over to Rose's she wanted me to come by after the test I'll be back in a few hours to shower and get ready." As I got up and made my way to the door.

He nodded his head in agreement as we went our separate ways.

I wasn't really going to Rose's but she would cover if Charlie called her. I was going over to Edward's, Carmen and Eliezer got into town a few days ago and decided to take the kids for the week (so even if it wasn't my day off I still wouldn't be needed to watch the kids) and the next few hours before my night with Charlie would be the first good solid block of time where we could be alone together in a few weeks the last 3 weeks have been stuffed full of party planning and studying. It was him rather then Rose who I told I would come over after the test. We had barely any alone time together over the last few weeks other then those Saturday nights where I spent the night with the excuse to Charlie that it was easier to spend the night since Edward got off so late and had to be in early the next morning.

So needless to say I was keyed up with excitement and practically ran up the step as soon as I got out of my truck at Edwards.

He was waiting for me on the porch, and I could tell he was just as excited as I was. As soon as I reached him he pulled me to his chest and gave me a passionate kiss that lasted several minutes.

When we pulled apart we were both out of breathe, "God I missed you Bella, even though I just saw you yesterday."

"I missed you too, soo much." I said with a smile.

He pulled me into the house and to the living room. We sat on the couch and cuddled and just talked after about an hour though the I couldn't take it anymore and I stood up and motioned for him to follow me as I made my way to the stairs. I barely made it to the first step when he came up behind me and swooped me up into his arms making me laugh. He carried me up to his room and laid me on the bed.

He quickly undressed me refusing to let me help then undressed himself. He laid down to the side of me with his chest on top of mine and he began to kiss me and rub my body and with his left hand, he ran it down my side and then past my hip and down my leg. He hitched up my leg and hooked it around his hip. After a few minutes of him rubbing his hands all over my body and both of us moaning, I pushed him onto his back and straddled him.

I felt his hard cock positioned in my entrance, and without warning I thrusted down hard and fast. He let out a loud moan of pleasure as his back arched. I loved how I felt with him fully inside me, I could feel him so deep inside me. All I knew was I wanted more I wanted to feel more. I began to move up and down thrusting harder and fast as I gained momentum I also gained a rhythm and rolled my hips every now and the causing him to arch his back. Before long he couldn't take it anymore and with a growl he flipped me onto my back without slipping out and began to thrust hard and fast pulling one of my legs up and holding it on his shoulder helping him get deeper inside of me.

"EDWARD!" I screamed out as he continued to thrust into me harder and faster, "MORE, MORE!"

He knew exactly what to do and he reached down and flicked my clit with his thumb as he continued to thrust into me.

And the we came both of us yelling each others names:

"EDWARD!"

"BELLA!"

He rolled to his side so he was facing me, we laid in silence for awhile. I had my eyes closed but I could tell he was looking at me watching me as I lay there in bliss.

"Bella," he said after a few minutes.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, "Yes?" As I placed my hand on his cheek

"I want to try something will you let me?" He asked I could tell he was nervous about what he was going to ask me

I nodded letting him know to ask but making sure to let him know that it wasn't a for sure yes.

"I would like to try anal is that something you would be willing to try?"

I was surprised but I didn't immediately dismiss the idea of it. Rose had told me she had done it before and had liked it. She also said that if done right it can be extremely pleasurable. It only took me a few minutes to decide. "Yes, I've actually been wanting to ask you but never really knew how."

I said my answer without looking into his eyes I was nervous to give him my answer so when I felt his finger on my chin and a slight pressure of him trying to lift my face to look at his I almost didn't comply. But I loved him and knew that he was just as nervous about trying this as I was.

"I promise to be gentle and I have lube if you don't like it just tell me and I'll stop I promise, okay?"

I nodded and then he kissed me and helped me get in a comfortable position on my hands and knees in front of him. I watched as he reached into the drawer in his nightstand and pull out a bottle of clear liquid that looked a little bit like hair gel.

I heard him squirting some into his hand then he set the bottle back onto his nightstand. I could hear him tell me in a quiet voice that it might be cold but I still flinched a little at how cold it was. He murmured that he was going to start with his fingers and as he began I relaxed more and more he was so gentle. He started with 1 finger going in and out I have to admit it was a little bit uncomfortable but he was easing me into it and after a few minutes he added another finger this time pulling at the side of my hole as he pumped into me not to fast but not slow either. Pretty soon he had 4 fingers in me and with a final thrust with those fingers he pulled them out and I felt him place his cock at the opening, "are you ready?" He whispered seductively

I nodded and as soon as I did he thrust into me hard yet gently. I cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, he asked me if I wanted him to stop. I thought for a second and realized that I didn't want him to stop if anything I wanted him to go harder and rougher. I must have said the last part out loud because that's exactly what he did.

He began to thrust in and out harder almost violently, I could hear myself tell more and loving it when he complied. I wanted to feel more so I matched him by thrusting back as he thrusted forward which made him growl with pleasure. He grabbed my hair and pulled roughly but gently which only made me want more . I grabbed his other hand and guided it around my front to my clit letting him know I wanted him to play with it. I knew h was close and I wanted to cum with him. He flicked. My clit faster and faster as he thrust into my ass so hard and fast and then I felt the coil in my stomach tighten just and then we came harder them we ever have . We cried out but no words came out, there was nothing we could have cried out that could have described how fucking amazing that was for us he leaned over me still inside, still hard. (It always amazed me how he stayed hard for so long after sex but I loved it). As we both caught our breath he laid kisses up and down my spine causing me to smile.

once we had both caught our breath he leaned back and without warning he started to pullout of me, at the first movement I gasped not in pain but surprise, he had stopped but I shook my head letting him know I was ok. He finished pulling out and as that last but pulled out I let out an involuntary hiss. I rolled onto my side and we laid in the same position as before. We laid like that for what felt like hours when suddenly my phone rang.

The police siren ring tone let me know that it was Charlie.

Panicking I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 3:30 I still had 30 min to be home to get ready for my night with him, I calmed my breath again and reached over the side of the bed and pulled my phone out of my jeans pocket.

I barely got it out and answered it just before it sent him to voice mail.

"Hey, dad what's up?" I said in the most neutral voice I could muster

"Hey I'm sorry Bells but I got to cancel our night. The station just called there is a huge wreck heading towards PA just outside of town. Their going to need all the help they can get."

"Okay dad no worries, duty calls I understand." And I did this is the first time he has ever canceled one of our nights and it's for a good reason

"You sure Bells, I know how much you like our nights together?"

"Dad it's fine I promise Rose just waved a takeout menu in my face I think we'll be set."

He let out a chuckle as we said our goodbyes and hung up.

After place my phone on the nightstand I turned back to Edward, he looked upset but before I could ask him why he said, "You have to tell him, you cant hide this from him anymore. The longer you wait the harder it will be for him to accept."

He was right as usual, I did need to tell Charlie. After talking with Edward we decided to tell him the next day. It was actually perfect timing, the kids are with their grandparents so we didn't have to worry about them and Charlie had the day shift. So we decided to go over there together and tell him after he got home.

I'm just hoping he hangs his gun up first can't have Charlie going down for murder!


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Edward reached over and grabbed my hands to stop them from their constant fidgeting. We had been sitting here in my kitchen for a little less the half an hour Charlie would be home any minute and I was extremely nervous.

"Bella, love just relax everything is going to be fine." Edwards words did little to relieve the tension that ran through my body.

Charlie was very protective of the women in his life (basically just me and Rose) I remembered when he accidentally overhead a conversation I was having with Rose in my room when she had told me that the reason they moved from California was because she had been sexually assaulted by an older classmate. Charlie demanded to know who it was and so he could make sure that he never set foot in the state of Washington.

Admittedly this was nothing like that but still I knew he would overreact and I was anticipating the worst. So when I heard the door open and then close with a load bang I jumped and almost fell out of my seat. I waited until I heard him hang up his gun belt before I said anything.

"Hey dad can you come into the kitchen, I need to talk to you about something." I called out

"Sure Bells on my way."

I listened as he made his way through the living room and in less than a minute he was standing in the doorway. He looked confused as to why Edward was here but other than that he seemed to be in a generally good mood. He sat down across from me and Edward and nodded for me to go ahead.

"Um, dad there's something I have to tell you and I don't really know how."

He seemed to hear and see something in my voice and facial expression to think that something happened.

"Did something happen? Are the kids alright? Is that why Edward is here?" He asked with a semi panicked tone

I seemed to have lost all capability of speech and Edward sensed this so he answered Charlie, "No nothing happened the kids are fin, although thank you for your concern. " Charlie nodded and Edward continued, "What we want to tell you is that Bella and I have been seeing each other for the past month and a half."

The moment I was waiting for happened in a split second before I could register it.

Charlie had Edward up against the fridge his fist holding him there by his shirt while he began to yell at him, my brain didn't seem to register what Charlie was yelling until I heard him say, "Who do you think you are to go after my daughter! You are a perverted man and I want you out of my house and away from my daughter! And she is never to come over and babysit those children of yours!"

I tried pulling Charlie away from Edward who wasn't fighting back he knew it would just make him more angry. Charlie didn't seem to hear or even feel my attempts to get him off of Edward. Then without warning he swung Edward around roughly knocking me on the floor and pushed him through the living room and out the door.

I stayed on the floor mostly out of shock, I knew Charlie would be angry but not this bad. I heard the door slam just as I realized I was crying I was wiping the tears away when Charlie came stomping into the room clearly still very angry.

I stood up and before he could say anything I walked up to him my fists balled at my sides, "Edward has done nothing wrong I am 18 Charlie I may be in high school still but I am an adult and can date who I want you cant tell me who I can and cannot be with."

"Bella," he started still angry but not as much my anger seemed to have woken him up some and he seemed to be a bit more rational, "that man is your employer he should not be in a relationship with you no matter how old you are! I don't want you seeing him or even babysitting for him anymore. The law would see what he is doing as wrong he is using his position over you to make you think that this is okay and its not!"

"No, Charlie the law will see it as two people both adults who love each other and since I get paid under the table per say there is not even any real proof that he does pay me. He isn't paying me more since this started, in fact I told him that don't want his money anymore because this isn't a job for me anymore. I love him and I love those kids and if you cant see that then you are just stupid. Not everything is black and white a man Edwards age can fall in love with a girl my age. It doesn't have to be wrong I think it's beautiful."

"Well as long as you live under my roof and under my care you are not to see him or even talk to him in fact your grounded!"

"You seem to be forgetting that I'm 18 I legally don't have to live with you I could have moved out months ago I have more than enough money to pay for a small apartment. I stayed because I'm not Renee and I love you, but if that is how you feel then I'm moving out now!" I stepped around him and made my way upstairs I could hear him following me but I ignored him.

I made it to the landing outside our rooms before he said anything, "Bells where are you going to go? Apartments take time to get into and you cant live with that man!"

I rounded on him and looked him right in his face, "I will stay with Rose for your information and I can live with Edward if I damn well please, and honestly living in my truck would be better than living here!" With that I turned and strode into my room shutting and locking the door behind me.

I pulled out the biggest suitcase I had from my closet and started emptying my drawers and closet into it. As soon as all my clothes were packed I placed my laptop and the cord in its case and put it in the suitcase as well. Wanting to get out as soon as possible I didn't go into the bathroom to grab any of my toiletries I would get new ones later. After throwing my school books and folders back into my backpack and throwing a few more non essential items into my suitcase and zipped it up. Taking one last look at my room I grabbed my suitcase and backpack and left my room and ignoring Charlie who was still outside my room I went downstairs and out to my truck.

I had no intention of going to Rose's but Charlie didn't need to know that, I pulled up to Edward's house turned off my truck and ran into the house where I found him pacing the living room. As soon as he saw me he opened his arms for me to run into.

He held me tight and stroked my hair and whispered into my ear, "Bella, love I am so sorry. I didn't know he would react the way he did."

He pulled me to the couch and sat down pulling me into his lap. We sat there for hours my tears soaking his shirt. It was dark by the time we pulled apart as we did he wiped the tears from my cheeks and gently kissed my lips.

"Edward I moved out I hated using the move out card on him but there just wasn't any other way!"

He shushed me as my voice hitched and I started to cry again, "Bella I love you we will get through this and Charlie will come around. He just needs time and we need to give it to him, and as for you moving out you can stay here you did what you felt you had to. Don't second guess yourself." I nodded and he kissed my forehead he knew just what to say to calm me down.

He left me alone for a few minutes while he went out to get my bags and take them to his room. While he was gone Charlie texted.

**Bella come home now**

**I wont permit this**

I shook my head I almost didn't reply but realized that if I didn't he would just keep at it.

**No, I will be by sometime this week**

**to get the rest of my things.**

**in the meantime just leave**

**me alone**

After sending the message I shut of my phone no need for me to read anything else he might send me. If I needed to talk to Rose I would go through Facebook or use Edwards phone.

Since the kids were gone until Saturday and I was off school till Monday and Edward working I decided to clean Edwards house. It hadn't had a deep clean in awhile and after the events of the night before it was the perfect thing to keep my mind off of things. He had wanted to call in to stay home with me but I told him no that he needed to go to work and that I would be fine.

I was elbow deep in tile cleaner and halfway through cleaning the bathroom when the doorbell rang. There was not allot of people I would expect to show up so I guessed it was Rose but I could be wrong. So I rinsed off and went to answer the door, I was right it was Rose as soon as the door was opened she rushed in and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Bella I am so sorry about what happened with your dad, he called me last night and I instinctively covered for you."

"I'm okay Rose I promise was he angry when he called?"

"No he actually seemed distraught like he couldn't believe how he reacted, he regrets it B, he wishes he could take it back."

That does sound like Charlie although he had a temper and tended to overreact he was always one to see reason quickly and realize when he was in the wrong.

"Bella he said he was wrong for how he reacted he wants you to come home." She gave me that look that said she was just passing the message but that she wanted me to do what I thought was right.

"I'm not going back but when I've cooled off I'll talk to him. I am not Renee I won't leave him like that. I have always been more independent then most people my age and Charlie has always known this the only reason I didn't move out sooner was because I love him and I didn't want to be like Renee and just leave. I know it's kind of what I did last night but once I talk to him, he will see that it's not like that."

She nodded in agreement and decided to help me clean. Most people would laugh if I told them she was helping me clean but anyone who knew Rose knew that through the pretty exterior was someone who would do anything to help cheer up a friend, including scrubbing toilets and mopping floors.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

"Hey Bella boo," Emmett called down to me as I was taking up some boxes, "you taking the desk with you?"

We we're at Charlie's I had called the station to make sure he was there before heading over to pack my things I didn't want to make this any harder then I needed to be for him. Edward had to work so it was just me Emmett and Rose. It was Thursday and I would be too busy the rest of the weekend to do this. Once I got all the items that fit into boxes out of the room Emmett went in and started taking things apart my bed night stands would go into the garage but my desk and bookshelf was going I had replaced them with my own money when my old ones gave out so they were coming with me.

I finished taping the last box and went up to answer him. When I got to the room my bed was already taken apart and pushed up against the wall.

"Hey," I said as I looked around. Emmett looked up from his tool box, yes the desk is going as well as the book shelf. The bed, night stands and the rocking chair will go down in the garage."

"Okay," he turned to the desk to begin taking it apart as he did he looked up at me, "you and Rose can start putting boxes in the back of my jeep that will leave more room in your truck for this stuff I'll bring it down as soon as it's taken apart."

I nodded and went back downstairs within and hour we had all my boxes in the back of his jeep my desk and bookshelf in the back of my truck and the rest of the bedroom furniture in the garage. I left a note for Charlie telling him were I put everything then left the house locking it up behind me.

I took one last look before pulling away it won't be the last time I see the house I grew up in but I knew I would never see it as home again and that made me a little sad.

"It smells so good in here!" Edward said as he walked into the kitchen Friday night setting his briefcase down on the counter as he came over to watch me.

I had just pulled the last to pans of cake out of the oven and set them on the counter to cool. Once they did I would remove them from the pans wrap them in saran wrap and place them in the freezer till tomorrow morning.

I gave him a kiss as I walked by him, "there is a plate of food in the microwave you might need to heat it up a bit."

He nodded and worked around me I half expected him to be in my way but we move around each other like we'd been doing it for years.

This wasn't the first him I had made a cake for either of the kids birthdays so he knew when I was baking I was in the zone and he was just lucky I remembered to even prepare the plate of leftover lasagna and veggies.

While he ate and the cakes cooled I made up the fondant and buttercream icing I would need for the cake. Even though the party wasn't until 5pm the following day I was going to wake up early to make the cake so it was out of the way by noon so I could help Emmett Rose and Edward set up the party.

As I was placing saran wrap over the bowl of fondant and placing it in the fridge next to the icing I noticed that Edward had finished his food and was watching me intently.

"What?" I asked as I shut the fridge.

"Your beautiful when you bake." he said nonchalantly, "I love how you get this crease in your brow when you concentrate," he paused as he came around the island to stand next to me he pulled me to him a hand on each hip, "and I love the way your tounge sticks out just a bit when you try to remember something. And how you don't notice that you have a glob of frosting on your forehead." I smiled sheepishly as he wiped the frosting off with his thumb. "Your beautiful Bella and I love you! Everything about you makes me feel whole I can't imagine my life without you."

He said the last part in a whisper and it made my heart skip a beat.

"I love you to Edward," I paused, "but if I don't get theses cakes in the freezer now I won't be able to work with them tomorrow." I gave him a kiss and pushed away softly and as I walked away from him across to the other side of the kitchen I swayed my hips teasing him.

I barely got the cakes into the freezer before Edward picked me up and carried me up the stairs crashing his lips to mine as he went so I wouldn't complain about leaving the kitchen a mess. But he soon made me forget about the mess as we were soon too distracted to think of anything other them each other.

"Ugh," I groaned as I took in the mess from last night that we has left in the kitchen. I was regretting not coming down after our love making to clean this up. It only took me 30 minutes to clean up the mess but that was 30 minutes I didn't want to use up on pre cleaning. I shrugged it was unavoidable it seems so I got it out of the way before pulling the cakes out of the freezer. After pulling the fondant frosting and filling out of the fridge I set to work on trimming the cakes while the fondant warmed. By the time I was done trimming the cakes the fondant was warned up enough for me to work with. I separated it and color dyed each section then set them aside and began putting the cakes together I was going to do it bottom to top.

By noon the cake was done and a space in the fridge was cleared out so nothing would mess up the cake. Rose and Emmett wouldn't be here for another hour so after cleaning the kitchen I want upstairs to take a shower Edward had left to go get the hamburger and hotdogs for the party we had everything else we had decided to leave getting the meat till the day of so It was fresh.

By the time I was finished with my shower and dressed Edward had returned and hopped into the shower after giving me a kiss.

Rose and Emmett showed up just as I finished my hair and we set up the party before Carmen and Eliezer showed up with the kids at 3.

By 4 the guest had started to arrive and by 5:30 the party was in full swing. Rose had set up face painting and some of the kids were nervous about getting there face painted so to ease there nerves she had talked me into getting my face painted.

My face was halfway painted when I heard an unfamiliar voice yelling at an unknown person concerned I pushed Rose's hand away and rushed to the living room to find Jasper hands on his hips and squaring up to Charlie.

The last thing I saw before blacking out was the floor as it came up to meet me.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

When I sat up I noticed several things at once the first, Charlie was still standing where he was when I fainted with a worried look on his face telling me that maybe I wasn't out for very long and he didn't even have time to react or that Edward (who was kneeling next to me) had told him to keep away, the second thing I noticed was that the party was still going on again telling me I hadn't been out for very long, the third thing I noticed was Jasper, who was standing between me and Charlie in a protective manner looking between me and Charlie. I was afraid the poor kid would get whiplash with the way he was whipping his head around trying to keep an eye on both of us.

"Ugh, how long was I down?" I asked turning to Edward

Edward helped me to stand, "Only for a few moments love not very long the only other person who noticed was Rose and she quickly occupied everyone so they wouldn't see." he said reassuringly, I noticed that Charlie didn't like that Edward called me 'love' but I ignored it.

"Bells, I'm so sorry," Charlie started to say but he was suddenly interrupted by Jasper

"YOU LEAVE MY BELLA ALONE!" I stood there in shock and I could tell by the way Edward tensed up next to me that he was just as shocked as I was. this was the first time either of us was hearing him speak it made me proud yet sad. I only wished that it hadn't been a situation like this that made him speak, and he wasn't done. "THAT IS MY BELLA, YOU MADE HER SAD! I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN MY BELLA IS SAD!"

He stopped yelling at Charlie and came over to me to hug my leg with a death grip. I placed my hand on his head before I looked up at Charlie, "What are you doing here Charlie?"

"I was invited, and I wanted to apologize." he had the decency to look like he was sorry at least.

"In case me moving out wasn't subtle enough for you, that was me uninviting you." I was a little snippy I get that he is sorry for what happened I can see it written all over his face. He looks like he hadn't gotten a good night of sleep all week. "I left you a note telling you I would come over Monday after school to speak with you. did you think coming here and ruining Jasper's birthday party would make me forgive you for what you've done any faster?"

He looked down at the floor but didn't answer so I took that for a no. I was about to tell him to leave when Edward placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me to look at him, "Bella, maybe you should talk to him now, putting it off any longer is only going to make it worse."

I looked at him then sighed I knew he was right I motioned for Edward to take Jasper back to the party.

When they were back outside I turned to Charlie, "Dad I know you think I don't know what I'm doing here but I do." He looked up like he wanted to say something but I held up my hand silently asking him to let me finish, "Dad I love you and I never wanted to hurt you, leaving was the last thing I ever wanted to do. But you need to understand that I love Edward and trying to force me to stay away from him was not the way to go about this. Your reaction was justifiable it was the only reason Edward left that night, but he is who I want to be with and you cant do or say anything to change that."

"I know Bells and I am so sorry for everything, for yelling for knocking you down for reacting so fast. I just saw you slipping away and I was scared." he looked close to tears and I felt my own tears threatening to spill over.

"Dad I'm Not Renee, I would never have left the way she did." He looked at me surprised, "I know why she left you don't have to lie to me anymore, I've known since the moment she left." he nodded in understanding. "I grew up faster than you wanted and I get that you want to protect me but I know what I'm doing you need to respect that and trust that as well." I paused again walking over to him he was now seated on the couch I knelt down and gave him a hug then leaned back and continued, "I'm not moving back but I'm not going to leave you either. we will still have Monday night dinners and we can add some nights in there here or there."

"I'd like that." He said with a sad smile

"And I was going to tell you later and I know that you wanted something else but I got into UW." He looked up surprised, "I know what your thinking but I can't leave them, and I can't leave you. UW is giving me a full ride and I'm already used to the 3 hour commute."

We talked for a little while longer before going to rejoin the party. I know it will take him awhile before he gets used to all of this but for now he's trying and that's all I can ask.

The next few weeks went by so fast I'm pretty sure I missed most of it. School started up again and I was a little busier then before, and now that Jasper had discovered his voice it seemed like we would never get him to stop talking. Not that I'm complaining or anything but I never thought some one so little had so much to say.

It was Friday afternoon and I was exhausted I was used to the work load but lately I have felt off. I walked into the house and dropped my bag in the hall closet and made my way into the kitchen. Edward had took the kids to the zoo and I knew they weren't going to be back for hours still. The kids had many differences but put them in the vicinity of over a dozen different animals and you wont hear them argue about anything. They all love animals so we tried to take them to the zoo or somewhere animal related at least once a month.

I had intended to make myself a snack but I wasn't feeling well and I was so tired I decided to pass on the snack and go and take a nap. Maybe I was just too stressed, maybe everything and just caught up with me. Who knows but I was hoping a nap would help me.


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

"Does she know?" I recognized the voice as Edwards father. I was extremely groggy and I couldn't open my eye's so I listened hoping it would end my confusion.

"I don't know, if she did she hadn't told me yet." that was Edward. When I heard the pain in his voice I tried to force myself awake but I couldn't no matter how much I wanted to wake up I would just have to lay here until my body would listen.

"Edward, she ran herself ragged she is malnourished and slightly dehydrated if she had continued how she was going she could have lost the baby." Wait what baby. I was so confused and then it clicked, the nausea, the exhaustion, and I had been more irritable then I normally, I was pregnant. How had I not seen it, admittedly Edward would have had I told him how I had been feeling but I hadn't wanted him to worry so I hadn't told him.

"I knew she was keeping something from me but I think with everything going on she hadn't wanted to worry me. I could see that she was overworking herself but I didn't know it was this bad." He seemed so pained I wish I could just wake up and ease that pain.

"I'm sure that once she knows she will be more careful with her body and everything else." Carlisle paused I could picture him placing his hand on Edwards shoulder, "You love her Edward and she loves you will work this out."

I heard a door open and then close again and I knew we were alone. I could feel Edward holding my hand in his and I could hear his breathing and slowly I could feel the heaviness lift away from my mind. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw that I was no longer in our bedroom but in a hospital room. It made sense since apparently I was malnourished and slightly dehydrated and considering I was also pregnant being in the hospital wasn't surprising to me at all.

I shifted which signaled to Edward that I was awake he looked up quickly and I gave him a small smile, "Hi," I whispered

"Hey, Love how are you feeling?" He asked returning my smile but I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Okay, I think," I paused and did a silent assessment of my body. Right now I was just thirsty so I asked, "Can I get some water?"

He instantly reached over to the bedside table to grab the pitcher of water and cup that sat there, he poured me some water then handed me the cup.

I drank it down in one shot and motioned for more, after downing about three cups I looked at Edward and asked, "Where are the kids?"

He gave me a small smile and shook his head in awe, "Rose and Emmett are with them right now, then my mother will be with them tomorrow and as long as she feels we need her which might just be until the school year is over for you."

"Knowing Esme she'll be there forever if she could get away with it," I paused and looked down at my hands then looked back at him, "Edward I didn't know, about the baby I mean. I swear if I had known I wou..." He held a finger to my lips to stop me then.

"Bella I'm sure you would have and I'm sure it goes without saying that baby or no baby you should have been taking care of yourself." He brought his other hand up to hold mine and removed the finger from my lips, "We can't go back but we can go forward, from now on promise me you will take it easy. Please for me and the baby?"

I looked into his beautiful green eyes and I already promised myself that I would take better care of myself but I felt this overbearing need to promise him as well, "I promise, I will take better care of myself and the baby."

I got out of the hospital a few days later on Wednesday. Edward had told me that he had gotten home with the kids and went to find me. He had found me on the bed pale he had tried to wake me and when I didn't wake up he had called Rose and then as soon as she got there rushed me to the hospital here in Forks. I had been a bit shocked to hear that considering his history with the hospital but he had explained that he was too shook up and worried about me to care where he was and he didn't trust anyone but Carlisle to care for me. And since Carlisle was head of the hospital here he brought me here putting aside his anger and pain that came with being anywhere near the hospital. I had been out for two days I had woken up Sunday night. Edward had also told me that I was about two months pregnant and knowing that we had only not used protection once, I knew exactly when we had conceived, our first time.

Rose ever the best friend brought me all the work I missed and spent all of Wednesday night helping me finish it so I wasn't behind in anything. I didn't need her help really but if I told her that she wasn't needed she would have been hurt and me ever the people pleaser didn't want her to put her through that so I had let her stay.

The rest of the week flew by with Edward keeping a constant eye on my habits and making sure I ate. It was rather annoying but I let him do it because I knew it made him feel better.

I took to sitting back and watching Edward and the kids every night as they did their nightly routine and just reveled in awe at the life I was making with them.

I did this and I didn't need to hurt anyone to make my life happy or live it the way I wanted to. I promised myself long ago that I would not be Renee and I know now that I never will be. Looking at Edward and his kids and our lives together I don't see how she could ever leave what she had but it's her loss and I won't ever make that mistake.


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

April came about a week after finding out that I was pregnant. And with April came spring break.

Rose had convinced her parents to let her go to New York as long as Emmett went with her and they got a detailed itinerary of their trip and any phone number of any place they could possibly be reached. It was driving rose nut but she understood she said it was both worth it ad understandable considering why they lived in forks to begin with. So she was putting up with it but Emmett was another story all together he was at his wits end never having to deal with this level of strictness before.

"Bella I can't do it!" He said exasperated as he came into the living room where I was packing for our own trip. Edward, me, his parents and Lauran's parents were taking the kids to Disney world for the whole week.

"Well Emm, you knew what you were signing up for when you started dating her." Paused and stopped packing to look at him, "It wasn't going to change because you're decent young man who has yet to have your way with their daughter."

He looked at me appalled, "She told you!"

"Yes she tells m everything and vice versa." I turned back to my backing, "If it makes you feel any better Edward still believes that you've had sex before, the secret of your virginity is safe with me." I looked up at him again "Also Rose thinks its extremely sexy."

"She does?" I nodded, "Well that's cool but that doesn't help the fact that I am about to lose it! We have to have every last detail planned down to everything we're going to eat. I already agreed to separate rooms in the hotel what next full Amish garb?!"

"Oh come on Emm, it's not that bad. Rose has been through a lot and her parents are just over protective. Trust me though if they didn't trust you they wouldn't be letting her go to New York alone with you." He nodded in resigned understanding, "Now stop moping and help me load these in the car." I said as I zipped up Alice's bag, (which was by far the biggest) "Edward wont let me lift anything heavier then Jasper."

He nodded and grabbed some of the bags and I followed him out I would arrange them in the car after he got the rest of them. Who knew traveling with kids was so hard. But then again I should have guessed especially with Alice being one of those said kids. I had to have Edward take the kids to Port Angeles for the day just so I could get the packing done without Alice hounding me about what was packed. All that was left were the back packs for each of the kids and one for me and Edward which I will wait till the kids are in bed to pack.

As I was moving bags into their spots in the back of the Volvo Emmett came out with he rest of the bags.

"So Bella can I ask you something?" he asked as he set he bags down.

"Um, yeah shoot." I paused the organizing to look at him.

"Why do you think Rose hasn't pushed me into having sex? Well pushed is a strong word but well I know why I haven't taken the next step. We have already discussed my virginity but I know Rose has had sex before and it doesn't bother me it's just I don't know I was hoping she would maybe want to with me."

"Em first of all you're cute when your shy, second of all it's not for me to say why she hasn't talked to you about it yet. But I can tell you that she does want to but that she's waiting for the right time to talk to you about this." I did know when she was planning to talk to him tonight n fact but I had promised I wouldn't say anything she was nervous enough as it was. She had talked to me about this the day before in fact.

_"Bella, Can I talk to you?" _

_It was after school and she had come home with me at the time I had no idea why but now I do. "Yeah sure"_

_"So I was thinking I should tell Emmett about what happened to me in California, do you think hell still want to be with me after I tell him?" _

_"Oh Rose why would you even need to ask that?" I asked as I sat across from her at the table._

_"It's just I am so in love with him it's scary. I have never felt like this about anyone, and other then my family you and Charlie are the only ones who know about California."_

_"Rose Emmett loves you and he will not leave you because of it." I paused and looked at her, "But you should tell him before New York." I got up and walked around and gave her a hug, "He deserves to know, and he wont leave you. That boy loves you it will work out."_

_"Thanks B," she hugged me back, "this is why we're best friends!"_

_"Right"_

I pulled myself out of the memory and shut the trunk and turned to Emmett, "It will work out you'll see."

"Bella what's wrong?" we were on the plane waiting to take off the kids were asleep in their seats by their grandparents and I had been staring out the window for the hour we had been sitting on the runway.

"Um, nothing just thinking about yesterday," I said as I reached over to take his hand.

"What happened yesterday?" he asked concerned.

"Just stuff with Rose and Emmett, they were going through some stuff Rose called this morning while we were loading up to say that things went good but that Emmett might come talk to you when they get back from New York."

"And you can't ell me what they were going through?"

"Um, no, I know because Rose told me years ago And she was having a hard time telling Emmett. But Emmett has permission to tell you so he has someone to talk to about it. But I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Well so be it." He gave me his crooked smile and kissed my hand just as the plan began to take off.

And we sat back we and silently decided to enjoy our vacation.

(Edward's POV)

We got back from Florida Saturday afternoon with more bags then we left with. It was Sunday afternoon and Bella just put the kids down for a nap and Emmett had just called me to say he was home and wanted to go get lunch.

"Bella, love I'm leaving to meet Emmett." I grabbed my keys off the side table just as she leaned over the railing.

"Ok, and remember no matter what he says he just needs you to listen."

"Got it love you bye!" I waved as I went out the door.

I pulled up to the diner and Emmett's jeep was already there so I parked and went in. I found him already sitting at a table so I went over and took a seat.

"Hey Emm, what's up?"

"Um how about we eat then go somewhere more private to talk?" he seemed nervous but I expected it.

"Yeah sure, sounds good to me."

We ordered and ate in silence. When he went to the bathroom I paid the bill then waited for him by the door.

"Um so where did you want to go?" I asked as we went out to the parking lot.

"I don't really know where do you think we should go?" He replied as her rubbed his neck

"Well there's a spot that I know of but we'll need your jeep and we'll need to hike for a bit."

"Um, sure why don't you drive then since you know the way."

We drove in silence about half an hour then I parked and we began our hike. As we did I couldn't help but think that if had come her with Bella this would have taken forever.

We reached the meadow I was leading him to soon enough and he looked around in surprise, "Wow! Edward this is kind of perfect!"

"Yeah I found it just after Lauren died I had needed to clear my head and just went hiking and stumbled upon it." I shrugged, "It's a great place to thing or scream, whatever suites you."

"Is it okay if I just walk around for a minute," he paused, "My heads a mess?!"

I nodded and leaned up against a tree and watched as he walked around the meadow for about half an hour then he stopped in the middle and slumped to the ground. I rushed over and kneeled next to hm.

"Emm what's wrong, Please tell me. I've never seen you like this!" I was panicking I was usually the mess of the family and despite the cancer he had always been the strong one. He wasn't crying or anything but he seemed on the verge of a breakdown.

"Well before we left Rose and I talked you know about taking that next step." He paused, "At first I thought that maybe she just didn't want to do it with me or maybe she thought I didn't want to do it with her because, well I'm a virgin. So we were talking and she said she did want to do it with me but that she had to tell me something before we took anything further." He stopped then and took a breathe but I let him gather his thoughts. I could see he was having a hard time telling me whatever it is he needed to tell me.

I don't know how long we sat there but I knew he needed this so we sat. after about an hour he spoke.

"She was raped." It was so quite that I almost missed it I looked at him n shock I didn't really know what to say.

I composed my face before I spoke, "Um, when did this happen?"

"Um, before she moved here." He paused and pulled his knees to his chest, "It's actually why her family moved her she kept having nightmares and was terrified to leave the house so her parents decided to move here." He took a breathe, "I'm terrified that I'll say something stupid and upset her."

"Emm, you just need to be there for her that all she needs. When she needs to talk just listen, when she has a bad dream or something triggers a panic attack be there for her to comfort her." I tugged on his arm so he was looking at me, "she needs you to understand Bella told me that besides her family only her and Charlie knew about this well now you and me but that goes to show just how much she loves you. And Charlie only found out by accident and he was ready to kill the punk that did this to her."

He nodded, "I love her I can't stand that someone did this to her.'

"She doesn't need you to make a big deal about this." He nodded and I continued, "You're a good man Emm and you love her you will make it work."

"yeah," he looked at the tree line, "so um, so about the other thing I brought up before I lost it."

"Oh, yes that," I paused fighting back the urge to grin at him, "well I know she's had sex before and I'm no phycologist but I think the reason she's waited so long with you is because it's different with you." He looked at me confused, "she has never had these feelings before and it scares her. And she knows you've never had sex before so that's another contributing factor."

And that's when I broke I couldn't help it and suddenly I was grinning like a fool.

Emmett groaned, "I knew I should have talked to dad about this part!" he shoved me hard and I fell to the ground laughing.

I tried and failed to compose myself, but I was able to calm down enough to form a coherent sentence, "you know it's admirable though waiting that shows the kind of man you are."

By the end of my sentence I was able to be serious, but the damage was done.

"You know Edward you're a right jerk you know that!" he got up and started walking out of the meadow in to wrong direction.

"Yeah I know but Emm," he swung around glaring but I could see he was fighting back a smile, "the jeep is that way" I sad as I pointed with my thumb behind me still sitting in the grass.

He started going in the direction I pointed but I grabbed him and pulled him down next to me.

"Emm, I'm your brother I'm supposed to poke fun." He rolled his eyes, "but in all seriousness this is a good thing it shows Rose that you're not going to push her into anything. Even if she's done it and you haven't, I can't begin to explain all the physiological thoughts that go behind it. But to Rose this is different for her and she's not going to push you into it or even suggest it if she thinks your not ready."

"Yeah you're right," he stood up and gave me a small smile, "now lets go before Bella sends Charlie to find us."

"Ha yeah cause that would be good Charlie yelling at me for leaving Bella pregnant and alone with three kids who might I add are still hopped up on sugar."

He laughed and we made our way back to the jeep.


End file.
